MUR: FE 2point1
by ElfieTechMage
Summary: 3 years after her hometown's destroyed, an Ex cop goes back to return the favor to Umbrella. Wonder how Wesker's gonna feel when he loses a new viral strain?
1. Whoah you're a girl?

_Author's note: This is a stand alone fic for a much larger project that I'm working on. All you really need to know is it's Alternate Reality, Cole, Alex and SKULD are mine, the rest belong to Capcom. And Fairbanks is a real town. I know I grew up there. _

_Even though this is AU... I'm trying my hardest to keep the characters in character. I'm using more of the movie version of Carlos, and more of the Book version of Leon. In SD Perry's books he's a red head, I think it looks better on him than blonde. _

_Comments are so welcome! Flames will be used by the muses to keep warm . _

_NG_

Whoah you're a girl Red Barchetta - Rush - Moving pictures 

Cole Ghost stood on the overlook of Haglebarger drive, looking down at the sleepy little town below. Umbrella had rebuilt the town, after all it had been one of their best testing facilities.

_Part of me wants to go see if they rebuilt my house. I'd be scared to see how close it is to the real thing though._ She thought as she glanced to the hill to the left of her, just over the Steese Highway. Over that hill was a small valley that snaked around past Birch Hill.

The device on her arm beeped softly telling her that it had finished it's main scans. _Well looks like I don't get the time to actually find out. I'm on my own out here, in enemy territory, following a lead. If I can find this doctor the report talked about, I might be able to get him to join us. Funding would be tight for a little while, but we'd be able to help him come up with a cure that he can mass produce._ She thought remembering the Email that she had recieved from Chris only a few days ago. Apparently none of the other S.T.A.R.S. had been able to get away from their posts in order to check things out.

_Though he said the rookie would be coming out here if he could pull away from something he was doing on the west coast. Just hope the kid can shoot. Because I don't need to be babysitting._ She turned back to the city, her blood colored tipped black hair caught in a breeze as she turned back to the device on her arm. **Glitch, record everything that goes on from here on out unless I tell you differently. **

There was a small beep telling her that the bot understood.

**If I get caught, open a link to the others and send them the information. Bounce it off Umbrella's own sattilites. Let them think they have a spy in their midst. **She gave a small smile. **Would serve them right if a afterthought program hacked their systems.**

Again there was a beep.

She grinned brushing the hair from her eyes. The small wrist comp was a prototype, and so far, she had gotten used to having it on. It was programmed to help assist with top secret missions, which gave the ex cop a small sense of security. Inside the device was a homing beacon that would activate if she was ever incapacitated.

_Let's hope that I can find him and get out of here before anyone realizes I'm here._ The woman snatched up her jacket from the rail and headed the few yards to where her bike was sitting. She slipped the black leather jacket back on over the red leather cropped halter top she wore and kick started the bike grateful that it looked normal enough.

The bike wasn't of course. It was a veritech. Cole had left her Cyclone at home only because the bike was too well known as hers. The one she had with her was saber this time. She knew for a fact that at least a million people had the non-transforming version of the bike on Earth. Hers transformed of course, but she was going to keep that little secret as long as possible.

Slipping into the Steese, she wove through traffic heading for the hotel she had gotten reservations for. No one would question her alias at least. Vicky Ward didn't exist, though with a ton of hacking, and creative journalism on her part. Cole would be playing the role of an extreme sport racer. Luck would have it that Alaska's mostly empty freeways had become training grounds for several biker gangs. As well as racers who were just looking for the next big thrill.

_I look the part at least. And I can pull this off. The personna's not that much different than when I was street fighting. If I wasn't known as the best fighter in Fairbanks, I would have brought my battler outfit instead._ She thought as she passed the Farmer's Loop Market. Another block and she'd be in town proper.

Girl Like that - Matchbox20 - Yourself or someone like you 

Leon Kennedy had gone to the Alaskan town to scope things out. He had gotten back to the headquarters a little early and Chris had asked him to help another agent that was already in route. Didn't help that in Anchorage, where he had picked up the rental truck, Trent had caught up with him.

The man had handed him a palm pilot filled with, as far as he could figure so far, maps of various parts of the city. There hadn't been a cryptic message, or even a hint of what to watch out for.

_Just hope the agent I'm backing up doesn't get into trouble before I can find him. Chris said Cole was tough, but I don't know how tough. _He saw a black and vibrant red street bike coming up behind him. The rider glanced his direction as they passed. Zipping into his lane, they took a right, heading past a strip mall with a sign that declared it was "Bentley Mall" as well as a few other shops. The bike paused at a stop light, before turning right heading through the town.

Leon had the directions to the hotel he was going to stay at, shrugging off the biker he decided eight hours in the car was enough. It was time to get out of the truck and get something to eat and rest. With luck he'd be able to get in touch with his contact after a little break.

Carry on my Wayward Son - Kansas - Best of Kansas 

Cole buzzed around town, taking her time to refamiliarize herself with the city she had once sworn to protect. Pulling into the parkinglot of the chain motel she pulled off the helmet shaking her head to try to get rid of some of her helmet hair.

Glancing back she saw the blue 4wheel drive truck coming up behind her. Cole smiled slightly as the man pulled into the spot next to her. _He's kind of cute, in that Lower 48 sort of way. Kid's dressed for the snow. Though, who am I to say anything. I'm in full leathers. _She stretched a little before reaching back to the saddle bags on the side of her bike, unhooking them to carry them in with her.

"Take a picture pal, it'll last longer." With that said, she slipped into the College Inn. Black leather boots made no sound as she crossed to the desk pulling out her fake ID in order to get the room she was supposed to meet the rookie in.

"Here you go," The clerk handed her the key and she took it. The place smelled like it usually did, which didn't bother Cole at all. After three months of perfectly sterile air, any smells would be welcomed. Carrying her bag towards the rooms, she checked the key. _Second floor, if the layout's the same as it was before, the stairs should be at the end of the hall._ She managed to make her way up the stairs without crashing into any of the college students. _I'm so glad that I managed to keep my brother out of here._ She thought with distaste as she had to work her way around a college student crashed in the hall way. Part of her wanted to draw her gun, but she held back.

Footsteps could be heard behind her. The ex detective moved one hand for the small buck knife that was tucked into her pocket. It was a horrible weapon against the undead, but worked great against most pickpockets. Finding her room she slid the key home and opened the door, her other hand tossing the saddle bag into the room as she turned, knife seeming to appear like magic in her hand.

The footsteps belonged to the red head who had been watching her in the parkinglot. "I think you have the wrong room ma'am."

_Oh great. Do I really look that old?_ She thought shaking her head. "Nope, can't. My key worked." She slipped out of her jacket, exposing a tattoo of a fox and a tiger cat entwined in a circle with marks around it.

"Shit, you're Cole." Leon blinked in shock. "The way Chris talked about you..."

"You know Redfield?" The knife stayed in her hand. If the man answered wrong she'd deal with him to prevent her cover from being blown.

He stepped into the room closing the door. "Yeah, he sent me. Said you might need help. But the way he talked, I thought you were a guy."

Cole gave a small smirk, the knife went away. "So you know me, you must be the rookie. Got a name?"

"Leon."

"Call me Vicky while we're in town. Thought if I gave my real name I'd draw too much attention." She plopped down on the bed. "Great, one bed, two of us..."

"You take it. I'll be fine on the floor."

"You haven't seen the size of the cockroaches here. There's barely enough room, but if you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I'll share." She gave the bed a pat. "And, I know this place doesn't have roomservice. I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten since I left Denali. The shit storm hasn't happened yet. Want to risk grabbing something from the cafe down the street? Or we could head across town for the local pub. Though, you'll have to drive, my ass is still sore from riding up here."

"Where'd you start at?"

"Anchorage, had a few buddies help me get my bike here, they're even nice enough to keep my Valk hidden away."

"You know the way to the place? A beer sounds great right now."

"I'm hoping that the place is like I remember. Because they had the best cheese steaks this far north." She brushed the hair from her face.

"So far this place seems welcoming to strangers. I stopped to look around a little."

"We're using that to our advantage." She closed her eyes a moment. "There's no way I'm going into any labs tonight. Tomorrow would be easier to sneak in and out. There'll be a big festival tomorrow for Summer Solstice. Everyone will be out on the streets enjoying the festivities." Glancing at her watch she nodded. "They'll start setting up for the street fair in about an hour."

"It's already eight o'clock."

"The sun won't really completely set for the next few days."

"This will be interesting at least."

"Welcome to Alaska Leon. I'll try to make sure you get out of here safely."


	2. Alex

Alex. 

Devil's Trill - Giuseppe Tartini 

The thirteen year old had snuck out of his house in the early morning. After all, nothing was going to stop him from enjoying the next 48 hours. It was the start of the Midnight sun festivities. It was summer Solstice, and the sun wan't going to set until the next day.

He had his cellphone on him, after all, he had left a message with his parents telling them he was leaving to have fun.

Alexander Garinia skidded his bike, a brand new ten-speed mountain bike, around the corner pausing as he stood at the top of the hill on City Lights Boulevard. The brown haired preteen grimaced as a foul smell filled the air.

"Yuck, what died in the cemetary." Shaking his head he pulled the straps of his backpack tighter against his back and kicked off. Another mile and he'd be down on 2nd street, where he planned to stop at the dinner at the Co-op to get a drink, then search out some of the festival games to play.

Extra Ordinary - Better Than Ezra - Closer 

Alex hadn't meant to get lost in the building. But when the screams from the street hit, he had run.

Now he found himself in one of the back storage rooms. The room had a stuffed bear painted on the wall. A faint smokey scent filled the air and he wished he had chosen a room with a window. Staying huddled in the corner he waited to see if the screaming would stop. His hand went for the pocket he had stashed his phone in.

"Mom and dad should be up by now..."

No one answered the land line. _Okay I know Dad had to go into the lab today, but mom was going to meet me for dinner over at Denny's at three. Then we were going to the movies... _He bit his lip. Sitting on the floor he tried to dial the number again. "Come on mom... pick up the phone. Please..."

Time - Pink Floyd - Dark Side of the Moon 

It was late by the time everything went quiet. Alex had stayed hidden, not wanting whatever was happening outside to happen to him. Slipping out of the room he pulled his pack back onto his shoulders.

The part of the building he had hidden in was quiet at least. He could hear movement down below, in the main parts of the building where the general public usually went.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He kept his hand around his cellphone as he moved for the lobby.

There was no answer. He peeked down from the balcony seeing a few figures moving around. Something looked wrong with them though.

_What's going on? Why are they all bloody, and why don't they answer me? _He stayed up on the balcony keeping an eye on the people milling around below.

Alex jumped when he heard gunfire a few blocks away. None of the figures moving below even flinched. _Okay if they were filming some cheesy horror movie here, they would have warned everyone right?_ He sank to the floor biting his lip as he glanced at his cellphone. It was five o'clock. "Mom's going to kill me." Alex thought a moment, trying to remember where he had left his bike.

_Maybe everything here is just messed up. If I get to the other side of town, it might be safe. Or at least I could get to the police station. Maybe someone there can tell me why everyone's acting weird..._

Creep - Stone Temple Pilots - Core 

Alex had an uneasy feeling as he slipped out a back door of the co-op. The back alley was too quiet. He stayed close to the building, thinking a moment. His bike was a few blocks away from him. _With luck I'll be able to catch mom still. I don't know why she hasn't called me though. _

Alex made it half way down the block before he heard the gun go off, this time followed by another shot.

"Okay, looks like the experiment worked a little too well. Contact the base, we just have clean up to do." The voice on the speaker wasn't one that Alex recognized. He huddled behind a sidewalk statue of a little fat lady trying to get his bearings of the town.

"Sucks that the insturments screw up though. I can't get life readings with the pavement being so hot."

"So we shoot everything that moves. Not like it'll be a big deal, this is just a testing facility after all. They want us to clear the way for the big wigs."

_Experiment? Big Wigs... This was all... And Mom and Dad didn't warn me to stay out of town..._ Alex bit his lip as he huddled behind the statue trying to stay still. _If they knew and still didn't try to keep me out of town. Am I really that bad a son that they wouldn't care if I lived or died?_ He looked at the phone still in his hand and turned it off.

_I don't know if I want them to find me. But if those guys are going to shoot first ask later... I don't think I want to run into anymore of them. _


	3. SKULD

S.K.U.L.D. 

Behind Blue Eyes - The Who - Who's Next 

They didn't know that she was a better made AI than they had hoped for. Maybe that's part of the reason the techs were so fascinated with her.

Oh, S.K.U.L.D. obeyed all their commands at least. Esspecially since Umbrella had been kind enough to give her another lease on 'life' when they had restarted her core processors. But of course she wouldn't obey them completely. The AI knew all too well what they had done to her 'Father' and 'Aunt'.

A few years ago, Cole had been infected with the virus they had been playing with in the original labs. Matty had been forced to inject his sister with nanites that he had been working on to try to help cure people. Problem had been that the nanites hadn't been programmed. That had lead to Cole mutating. Fortunately S.K.U.L.D.'s namesake had been able to prevent her creator's sister from being a total loss.

Now, S.K.U.L.D. was bored of being Umbrella's little lab puppy and since she knew that others wanted to bring Umbrella down, she'd get them to help her take apart the company, one file at a time if need be.

S.K.U.L.D. had leaked the information that Umbrella had set up shop in Fairbanks again. Hoping that it would bring Cole to her. She knew that her "Aunt" had tried to come back for her and FANGZ both, but things had been hectic for a while.

_Now she'll be able to get more than just me. _A monitor in the forgotten room was focused on a project in one of the labs. FANGZ was in pieces lying about the room. His AI, like hers, was too strong for them to completely wipe out. Didn't help that FANGZ's big sister was looking out for the robot's best interest.

Something else caught S.K.U.L.D.'s attention.

_The priest is at it again. Seems like whatever he's doing to the people here isn't good. I don't think Umbrella even knows what he's up to with those parasites of his._ She thought as she recorded everything, hoping that the system would be able to handle it.

In the view of one of her cameras a boy ran by. Part of her registered that he was heading the opposite way that the Umbrella hitmen had gone. _He's not moving like those infected. Besides, he's a kid._

Her father had after all, programmed her to preserve life if possible. S.K.U.L.D sent herself out through the security lines, tracking down the child.

Another part of her program caught a breach in one of the labs. Focusing on the cameras a moment, she saw two figures, both armed with guns, stumbling through a door the taller of the two of them was hunched over slightly, holding his side, while the other was helping him.

_Cole!_ She smiled seeing that they were in a safe zone. _I can lure the boy to them. They can protect him. It would be better than letting the boy fend for himself out there. Where's the nearest enterance to the labs... _She turned her attention back to the boy, wouldn't take her long to figure out a way to get him to safety. If she had to, she'd lure Cole and her companion towards the boy.

Umbrella had shot themselves in the foot when they had rewoken her. And in her silent little way, she was going to let them know that there was no way she'd ever forgive them for what they did to Matty. Or Cole for that matter.

Voodoo - Godsmack - Godsmack 

Alex tried the door to the apartment complex. It had one of those electric security doors that you needed a key for.

To his surprize it opened with ease. Stepping in the gate, he closed it behind him, hearing the lock click into place. Looking up, he saw the security camera turn watching him as he passed it.

"Okay, can't get out of town, couldn't find mom, most of the town's crazy... And I'm hungry and tired. Wouldn't be too much to ask that someone in this building knows how to cook is it?" He asked hoping he was talking to himself. Finding his way across the lobby he found a chair in a hidden corner. Across from it was a pair of vending machines.

Alex smiled seeing that the lights were still on. "Well, I was hoping for dinner, but snacks will help." He reached into his pocket pulling out some change.

Before he could even make his selection, a can of soda came from the soda machine. From the food one came a bag of chips and a chocolate bar. He blinked a moment.

"_Sorry, I should have let you decide on what you wished. You're the only life form in this building. I made sure that it was clear before I led you here."_ The voice over the PA was soft, almost motherly.

"Who are you?"

_"A friend. Please, there are a few others who can help you, but they're dealing with something right now. I'll monitor the building for you, if you wish refreshments tell me and I'll get them for you alright?"_

The voice was still soft and motherly.

"I'm not a baby you know."

_"I know that, but I do not think that you have the strength to deal with things that are going on. It would be best if you stay within this building. You should find adequate entertainment here. I am piping in a sattelite feed. There is a computer in the main lobby, type in anything you require at that terminal and I will do my best to get it for you."_

Alex blinked. "And if I try to leave?"

_"I cannot keep you here. It is against my programming to hold someone against their will, but I noticed you were tiring. I thought it would be best if I find a safe place for you to rest. I will wake you if the situation changes. I cannot stay to talk though. People will attempt to shut me down if I am not careful."_

Alex wasn't sure if he understood everything that was going on, but the building seemed safer than the chaos outside. "I'll stay here long enough to get some rest okay?" He sipped at the soda as he slumped into the chair. The teen's legs were killing him from running clear across town. With a tired sigh, he snuggled into the chair more, not wanting to go find a bed or a blanket.


	4. Can't they just stay dead?

Can't they just stay dead? 

The Killing Lights - AFI - Decemberunderground 

Leon Kennedy leaned against the wall looking back towards the main section of the library. They had ditched his rental a few blocks away when the townspeople had attacked them. Cole had lead him through the city managing to stay one step ahead of them. Which was how they had gotten into the building. Both of them had gotten hurt, though Cole was shoving it out of her mind. She had patched up his cut arm and was now trying to hack into a computer at the University in order to try to figure out what was going on.

"Fuck," She grumbled as the system booted her out again.

"What's the problem?"

"I think they have an idea I'm trying to hack in. What's it look like up there? Because I can't see anything from where I'm sitting."

He glanced around quickly. "We're still clear. Here let me take a look." Leon knelt by her. Cole let him take her laptop as she stood. "I'm going to go get a drink. Want me to get you one?"

"Sure we have time to hang out here?"

"It's Summer Solstice. No one comes to the library on a holiday." She grinned holding her sore arm. Unlike Leon, she had managed to just get a few scrapes, nothing that she could really bandage up. "We're safe for a little while at least." She had made it as far as the doors that separated the kiddie books from the rest of the library and froze.

"Great, looks like we have one of the two out of towners." A tall man in an Umbrella uniform smiled keeping his gun on her. She backed up a little, holding up her hands. "Don't move another step."

Leon quickly stuffed her laptop back into the hard pack she had before he moved around one of the book shelves. Cole stayed still as the man stepped closer to her.

_Great... I'm going to have to deal with being eye candy for mercs now. To make it worse, Have to babysit for Redfield. Can my day get any worse?_ Before the man could get too close, a large shape barreled through the plate glass window at them.

Leon tackled Cole pulling her down and away as the man who had been aiming the gun at her was caught by the tongue of a licker.

Cole saw it and once she and Leon had hit the floor she scrambled back, her eyes shifting about, trying to find something to use as a weapon. _Not again... I don't have a katana with me this time... _She felt her back hit the check out desk and bit back a scream as gunfire went off above her. Curling up against the wall of the desk she willed herself to calm down.

Sweet Pain - Blues Traveller - Travelers and Thieves 

Cole was seated on the bench, so far the Security Division officers believed the story that she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Unfortunately they had recognized Leon on sight. Once the two were marched into a smaller meeting chamber, she had been told to stay on one side of the room. The man who was in charge of keeping her there had only grabbed her shoulder when she had tried to stop them from hitting him.

"Miss Ward, please, don't. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"But they're hurting him. Let me go. He was the one that kept them from killing me earlier." COle winced as the hand on her shoulder tightened it's grip. "Ow... Let go!" She fought the urge to grab the man's wrist and make him let her go. After all, she was supposed to be playing the act of a frightened college student. _If there's another one of those lickers here... It won't be an act. I don't want to deal with them... Not without a missle launcher._ She rememebered dealing with one three years before. That time she had broken two ribs, and lost a nine year old girl, whom she had promised to protect.

The man shoved her back into her chair and she stayed still, biting her lip.

Bullet With Butterfly Wings - Smashing Pumpkins - **Mellon Collie & The Infinite Sadness**

Leon scowled a little. They had already figured him out. He had at least managed to keep Cole's cover intact. She had a little more to lose if she was found out. When they had been ushered to two different sides of the room, he had caught the scared look in her eyes. _The licker... She said that she had dealt with one before... Could she be fighting the memories?_

Over dinner, take out from a small local pub, and a stop at a liqour store to get a bottle of whiskey, she had told him about what had happened three years prior. Leon hadn't believed that the woman before him was actually a reanimated corpse. After all, she had better motor functions than the zombies had back in Raccoon. She had shown him the files on the virus she was infected with, as well as the alien technology that now gave her life.

In fact she had shown him she was stronger than he was by punching a hole in a tree.

_"This is part of the reason I agreed with them to come. I know the town, and I owe Wesker big for doing this to me. My brother was developing nanites that could control the virus. I'm the only test subject." _

_I told her I'd make sure she'd get out of here. If they find out who she really is she's going to be taken into the labs as one of their lab rats._

"I'll tell you what you want, but not in front of her." Leon scowled slumping into his seat. They had cuffed his hands behind him. When the fist connected with his jaw he growled slightly, but didn't fight them.

"Actually, we've been here a few weeks, and no real action. The man who had taken command was eyeing her up. Leon caught in the corner of his eye the man near her moved before her, as if to tell the others to back off.

A bang at the door made everyone jump.

"Thought we dealt with that thing!" The smallest of the three remaining men yelped, he drew his gun in a shakey hand. Cole closed her eyes and gave a small whimper.

_Shit, they just knocked the damn thing out. I'll have to blow my cover, the idiots locked us in the only interior room in the whole place. _She looked up trying to figure out if there was a way out of the room from the ceiling. _Glitch! Find me a way out of here._

There was a beep from her wrist, making the dark haired man near her glance over. Cole didn't have time to answer her wrist comp, before the door shattered.

She lunged for Leon, pulling him back as the Licker lunged.

"What the..." The guard that had been on her, drew his gun, firing at the eyeless beast. The tongue flicked over Cole's head as she crouched on the floor near Leon.

"Vicky, get a key." Leon hissed. She shook her head hearing the small man scream in pain. Kicking out, the oak leg of the table Leon had been near shattered. Without thinking, she waited another second, the small man was caught in the creature's tongue.

So Cold - Breaking Benjamin - We Are Not Alone 

"Fuck." Leon grabbed Cole's wrist as she seemed to freeze. Pulling her to the back of the room he watched, unable to do anything as two of the Security Division officers were killed. He had managed to work his hands in front of him at least.

"Shit... Out of ammo." She dropped her now useless gun as she pulled back to the wall. The girl with her huddled next to her hugging her cat tightly. _This is bad. Went through a full clip on those things. Fuck._ She rubbed her shoulder where she had hit the door in order to open it. "Detective..." The girl's voice startled her back to the present. Turning Cole saw the reason Sue had yelped. The eyeless head moved toward her. "Stay back." Cole drew the sword that was at her hip. It was the only weapon she had left. _What the fuck was Umbrella doing here? _ The creature seemed to follow her around the landing as she moved from the child's side. 

"Get her back." This came from the man behind him.

"You two go." She had snapped out of it, the table leg still in her hand. "I'll be okay, go." She tightened her grip on the wooden leg.

"You'll blow cover." Leon whispered keeping her behind him as they moved around the room, keeping out of the tongue's range.

"There's only one of them left." She remarked before she darted forward, staying low to the ground. _Please time this right..._ She stabbed forward, where the thing's left eye should have been. Gore flowed over her as she pulled her arm back. The tongue lashed at her, throwing her against a wall.

Leon started for her, only to pause when the creature turned to him. The remaining Umbrella goon fired at the gaping hole in the creature's head. When it exploded he tossed keys to Leon. "Check on her, make sure she's okay."

"Why so you can shoot me in the back?"

"No. Have a feeling I know who the girl is, and I have a feeling that we both don't want her to fall into Umbrella's hands. Let alone the freak cult that's trying to set up here." He popped the dead clip from his gun, slamming another in it's place.


	5. Situation Not Okay

Situation Not Okay 

I'm not Okay (I Promise) - My Chemical Romance - 

Saddler leaned back in his seat. Ramon was actually behaving for the time being. Now if he could only get the computers to do the same. Saddler leaned back rubbing his temples.

_And the whole reason we came was to try to find this pet of theirs. I find it I might be able to use it for my own needs. _He caught sight of two men coming out of a building with a woman stumbling between them. One of the men he knew. _Looks like Salazar will have someone to play with soon. Welcome to our little game again Kennedy._

Didn't help that Salazar had wondered off to see what his parasites were doing to the city.

_Well, so far as long as the chaos is going on, might be able to get things done. _He caught sight of something on one of the cameras. The blonde looked directly at it lowering the dark glasses he wore. _Well lookie here, Wesker came himself. Must be a reason why..._ He spotted three of the six people that had entered the library come out, on another monitor. The woman was being helped the darker haired man. _Must be why? Impressive, they made it out. I'd love to figure out how._

Prepare to die Earth scum! I'm going to make sure they write that on your tombstone! - Spaced invaders 

Wesker watched from the walkway. The trio limped out of the building. _Interesting, they made it out. Not surprised the other three didn't. Pity though, I was hoping that Ghost would die. Then again, she didn't last time she was here. This time though, she has two allies. Doubt that Oliveira will return to work. I'll have to dispatch him as well._ Wesker grinned slightly seeing that the girl was leaning against both of them. _Looks like the Licker did a number on her. I'm amazed she's managed to live through two of them. Glad she did though, because I haven't been able to find the notes on the strain that her brother was working on. So, I'll need the bitch alive for now._

He felt like eyes were watching him and glanced up seeing one of the high school's security camera's focused on him. _Get a good look Saddler. You're not going to get much luck figuring out what I'm doing._

Information high - Macross Plus soundtrack 

**"Good she's still alive." **The voice on the PA startled Alex awake. The boy nearly fell out of the chair he had been sleeping in.

"Skuld? What happened?"

"**I'm sorry that I woke you. It's just, I had lost sight of my maker's sister. I just saw her again. We will have to hurry though. She was wounded. I will need you to hurry to get to her. Tell her and her two male companions that there are rising power levels near her home that do not coinside with those that Umbrella or that cult are using.**"

"Think it's bad?" Alex didn't know where the person lived, but knew that they had retrofitted an old powerplant on the river to neuclear power. If that was where the surge was then he wanted to get out of town.

"**It will be if she doesn't deal with it. Though don't worry, you'll be fine okay. Stay with the woman Ghost. She'll protect you.**"

"Okay so where am I headed?" Alexander gave a small grin.

"**Noel Wien Library. It's across from..." **

"The high school, I know. I go to the middle school next to it." He hefted his pack and the baseball bat he had found. "Good. Bad. I'm the guy with the bat." He tightened his grip on the said bat remembering an old movie that he had watched at a friend's house a few weeks before.

**"I don't think quoting old movies is a good way to prepare yourself, but if it helps, please continue."**

"You really must be a great program. Because I didn't think anyone but Terry would get that." He pushed the door open.


	6. Paths crossing

Paths crossing. Another Day in Paradise - Phil Collins - But Seriously 

Leon kept his gun drawn as they left the library, the Cole was fighting to stay awake, which told him she was fighting a concussion. Carlos was helping her. She leaned heavily against him determined to stay on her feet. "Wait."

Leon paused, glancing back at them. "You don't have a transport nearby do you?"

"No. I'm fine, just, a lot of memories here." She bit her lip a moment. "Ow... I'm not looking forward to walking across town now." She groaned a little as it felt like a large hand wrapped around her chest. Cole glanced to the west, a large hill could be seen through the trees.

"We should try to find somewhere to let her get off her feet. She's going to probably pass out on us."

"No, I'm fine. really." She winced as the pain tightened more. "Okay, we'll go somewhere, but if we get attacked, you to split. I..." She paused as she saw a smallish figure running towards them. _Shit, who's near the graveyard. He's waking... I, I have to get away from these two and deal with that..._ Her breathing became harder.

"No you're not alright." Carlos scooped her up to carry her when her kneed buckled under her. "See, come on, can't be that far, the high school's close, we'll use the nurse's office there to let her rest..."

The boy had scrambled back to his feet and saw the trio. He was limping, but it beat fighting them off.

_They have to be who the robot was talking about. Either way, they're in my way. _Alex started for them hearing how close the mob was. When he had stumbled he heard one of the trio order the others to get back. Seems like they saw the mob. The woman was being carried, but the other man moved closer to him.

"You okay?" Alex saw him hold out his hand to help him up.

Alex gave a small nod. "I'll be fine... Can we get going?" He yelped as he was pulled behind the red head. He watched the mob pause a moment.

"Okay, can we get going now?" The dark haired man asked.

"How far is the walkway?" Leon asked backing up to them.

"Half a block." Cole groaned slightly. "Put me down.. I can walk, we'll need your gun..." She still leaned heavily against him, and her breathing was still labored.

"Can we go?" The boy was looking scared. He had a baseball bat in his hands, though it was clear he really didn't want to get close up and personal with the mob.

"Go." Carlos nodded.

Leon had shot two of them before they got to the overpass. Scrambling up the steps, Alex helping Cole, while Leon and Carlos covered them. They made it to the middle of the walkway that crossed over the main stretch of road. Cole held herself up against the chainlink. Her eyes fell on the hill in the distance.

"You okay?" Alex touched her arm lightly.

"Someone's waking him..." She looked at him, then to where Leon and Carlos were catching up.

"Seems they can't open gates." Leon grinned then saw the woman starting to crumble again. He caught her, easing her to the ground. "Cole, take it easy, you were bumped around pretty good."

She gave a faint nod and looked back at the boy. "Hey, you okay?"

Alex nodded. "You're Cole... That means I found the one the computer was telling me about. She.. She said that there was something bad going on near your place..."

"SKULD, she's still active?" Cole thought a moment. "You guys have to get out of here. Please, I don't want others hurt because of what I did as a kid..."

"We're not leaving you behind okay." Leon knelt scooping her up. "Especially if you're wounded. Carlos, want to take point?"

"I can walk guys. Just feel sick."

The boy stepped back. "She's not one of them is she?"

"No, the chika's just hurt." Carlos grinned at the kid. "What's you're name?"

"A..alex." He answered as Carlos wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Alex, we'll get out of here. Then we'll get you back to your parents."

"I recognize the pouch you have on your jacket. You work for the same people my parents do. Only my parents worked in the lab." Alex bit his lip. "I... I wasn't able to get a hold of them... I... I couldn't even move when things went wrong. I.. I hid in a small room until it went quiet..." He wrapped his arms around himself. He had tried so hard not to break down. But now that he was with others who weren't trying to kill him... Helped that they were older. He figured he was safe enough to break down.

Cole heard the boy's sobs and saw they were close to the back door of the highschool. "If they haven't fixed the problem with the connecting door between the auditorium and themain school... They can't lock it. We can get in there."

"The school? But it's summer..." Alex whined.

"We're going to the basement." She replied. "There's a fall out shelter under the school. Me and the others of my coven would hide out down there to skip classes.." She blushed a little. "We get down there and we should be safe for a while. I know it's underground, but I know all the ways in to it. And not many people know it's even there. We kind of, found it by mistake."

"Then tell us how to get there."

"I can walk Kennedy." Leon shook his head. "You collapsed on us twice already. When we get there, we're going to make sure you don't have any worse injuries. I mean you shouldn't really be walking around in the first place."

"Story of my life. Should have died when the first licker attacked me."


	7. Birch Hill

Birch Hill 

The small statured man looked at the ruined door of the mosoleum. None of his people had ruined it. That he was sure of. He had found the place by mistake really, After all Saddler had wanted him to look around the vile city, and his wonderings had brought him to the outskirts.

The feeling from the area around the graveyard would have made most people run, but Ramon Salazar wasn't most people. The Spaniard laughed as he traced his fingers along the smooth marble of the ruined building.

The doors had been busted out, as if something inside had broken free. He didn't have to turn to see one of his bodyguards were there. _"Have them search for whatever was in there. I want to see it." _He ordered feeling the power within it. _Wonder if this was why Lord Saddler was willing to come here. Even though it's summer in this forsaken country, it's still cold._ He rubbed his arms over his frock coat trying to warm them.

"_And catch that trio that escaped Umbrella's pet. I want to see if they would make great members of our family." _

The man nodded and barked an order to another person who ran off.

_The red head's the one that seems to show the most promise. For some reason, the woman, I can feel she's dangerous. I don't know why though._ Ramon Salazar thought as he looked back at the door. The three inch thick steel was torn apart, as if it had been paper. _And seems like this place had secrets of it's own. This might prove to be entertaining then. _

Sympathy for the Devil - Rolling Stones - Beggar's Banquet 

He sat watching, waiting and biding his time. He had felt the last of the witches, that had helped seal him away, enter the town hours ago. The two groups of outsiders were already causing panic, allowing him to feed on the fear. With his feeding, he found he grew stronger. The other three witches were dead, all that was left was the warrior. He'd have fun with her, breaking her spirit before he killed her and completely opened the gates.

His armies were trapped still, though, it wouldn't be for much longer. He'd free them soon enough. First he'd deal with the witch. He had almost broken free before, when she and the others had sealed him away, then again he had woken, only to have her escape his clutches due to her brother's interference. It had taken him this long to figure out how to get to her again. And by pure luck she had come into the town of her own free will.

Magic surged around him. Closing his eyes he followed the trail of it, finding the missing witch. She had used some of her power to relock the doors of the shelter they had chosen.

_She's smarter than the others. She's staying off the hill, even though the blood calls her to me. Though, never in a million years has one of the chosen witches escaped me. She's the last I have to kill to be free. _He thought.

Something else tainted the call of the blood though. Something filled with a blood lust that he didn't possess. Part of that was the true reason he wanted to meet this ellusive witch. He wanted to find out what god she had made a pact with.

Wesker paced the hall of the underground facility. He had watched long enough to see that the trio were going to make it away from the mob before he had headed back to the hospital, and through the corridors to the lower level and a hidden elevator.

"Damn it!" He glanced up seeing one of the lab techs trying to get into the lab. _The damn AI that they insisted on allowing run things here. Matthew Ghost's creations are more of a pain in the ass than a help. What do you expect from a child genius though._ The tech looked at Wesker and sighed. "I'll try to work from another terminal, since the Chip Bitch is acting up again."

Wesker just gave a faint nod. Normally he would have shot the man for wasting time, but the computer was starting to piss him off.

When the Tech walked off he glanced at the camera. He'd get one of the techs to figure out exactly how the system worked so he could destroy it. That is if he couldn't get Matt's other project in first. Though, the scientist's older sister seemed to have more use than that of his computers. He had reviewed the tapes of both battles she had with Lickers.

_After all, the AI in that metal toy of his doesn't even have any capabilities other than being a pain in the ass. We can't even retrofit it with weapons. and trying to rewrite that AI's taken two years already. Good thing they just want me to check on things here then leave._ The blond brushed hair out of his face, making sure his mirrored glasses were in place. Doing a mental check on the security he still had at the facility he sighed. _She's a better weapon tham most of the B.O.W.s I wouldn't mind actually going agaisnt her. Though so far I've l ost too many hunting down Kennedy and Ghost. Oliveira's a loss, longer he spends with them the longer he'll lean to their cause. _

Yeah, things had been fucked up since the fateful day in Raccoon. _I should have killed the S.T.A.R.S. myself. And here, it would have been so easy to put a bullet between Ghost's eyes. Maybe then we'd still have the doctor. He had more use than the labrat. Not much more use.._

S.K.U.L.D. could see the frustration on Wesker's face. She would have smiled if she had a face. As it stood she didn't even really have a body. Pulling out of the security system for a moment she hovered in cyberspace trying to think of what to do. She had already made sure her brother program was safe. The robot was in peices true, but with luck, Cole would be able to fix him.

_At least that's what I'm hoping. It's killing him not being able to move. I wish that I could take over more of the systems here, but they have me locked out of the robotics computers. Else I'd fix FANGZ myself. _

S.K.U.L.D. felt something tremble through the air and scanned the city above, trying to figure out what was going on.

_Looks like someone is doing major searches through the computer networks here. Who is it? _


	8. Faded memories

Faded memories.

Welcome to my nightmare - Alice Cooper

_"Cole come on, we need a forth, and you're the one that's been puttering with this stuff longer than we have." Alexis Betty Crea whispered leaning over Cole's desk. Cole glanced at the other two members of Alexis's little group.__Sure enough, Elizabeth Andre and Kathy Gris were flanking her. _ You should say no damnit._ Cole thought as she found herself nodding. "I'll meet you there."_

Cole sat up with a start. Alexander was crashed out on the couch. Leon was asleep in a chair, leaving Carlos on watch. The man was seated across from the door sipping at coffee. Cole could the fresh coffee in the pot near him.

_Okay, for one of Umbrella's goon squad. He's a keeper. Considering I haven't been back in here since high school.. Good thing we didn't have trouble upstairs. He must have gotten it from the teacher's lounge. Though, that's how Wesker infected me... Through the coffee at the station. _She bit back the idea. Her imune system had been strong enough to fight the virus long enough for her brother to inject her with nanites that kept her at her current level of alive. The CDC was still trying to figure that one out, since she was the only one with the 'Polar strain'. _And knowing Wesker, he's dying to get his hands on me to get a sample of it. I mean according to Chris, Wisker's is now hiding in Antartica._She rubbed her arms fighting the urge to shiver.

"Have a nice nap?" Carlos' voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked seeing he was holding something in front of her. "Sorry no cream or sugar."

"Black's fine thanks." She shook her head a moment and accepted the warm cup. "What time is it?" The coffee helped to wake her at least. Also helped with the chill she was feeling.

"Midnight I think. Hard to tell with no clock in here." He sat down across from her. "How's your leg?"

"Better, I should be able to walk on it again. Lucky I didn't break it ne?" She gave a small grin. "We usually had a bell to tell us what time it was." She stretched a little. _And why would I be having that dream... The others are dead. I know that because I shot Gris last time I was here. She... She tried to bite Chris. Actually felt good to shoot her too. _

"So, why's the human computer looking spooked?" Carlos settled into his chair. He kept his voice low, and the look on his face wasn't threatening.

She looked up at him and he held up his hands.

"There's a rumor that a girl from Alaska was infected with the virus and didn't die. I noticed how calculated your moves were. Didn't take long to figure you were infected. They don't know. And I won't tell them unless you do. Besides, when you were talking about your brother you faultered. I caught the name though, you're Mathew Ghost's older sister aren't you?" When she relaxed he smiled a little. "Besides, not like I'm going to hand you over to Umbrella, you saved my life back in the library. So I owe ya."

"You know for an Umbrella employee, you're not that stupid. And, don't worry about the debt okay? I mean hell, you carried me here. Well you and Mr. Kennedy." She gave a faint grin and a nod.

"You okay?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, I... Let's just say this place holds a lot of memories." She looked at the table. "This was where Alexis found the book. And... When the virus took over... This was where I was going to bring the girl and Chris... Before Wesker found us..." She pulled her legs up to her chest. "I... I should have stayed with the others of my team. Maybe then... They might still.."

"How many of your team survived?" Her thoughts pulled back from the past.

"You're looking at them. If Chris hadn't shown up when he did though, that might not have been the case. Remember the creature in the library? That was the second one that I have dealth with. First one... I had run out of ammo in my gun, and I had a kid with me." She glanced over to Alex, who moaned a little in his sleep. He shifted on the couch making her give a faint smile. "I'm not going to let him die here. Lost the kid last time. Nine, and one of the daughters of a scientist in Raccoon. Wesker shot her in front of me. She was already infected though."

"So that's explains why you were making sure he was okay. Shit, that would freak me out too. What happened last time?" Carlos glanced up seeing Leon was awake. The ex Cop hadn't moved yet, though it was clear he had caught most of the story.

"I, I killed it with a sword." She bit her lip. "Yes I'm liscensed to carry one. Spent most of my life learning several styles. The chief told me that it would probably be best if I brought one when he called me. So I grabbed a katana. It was a lucky kill, broke two ribs in the process though." She shifted so that she could watch both of them. "I had used all my ammo just getting as far into the hospital as I managed to get."

Glitch informed her that it was spotting an intruder nearby. She tensed a little, hoping that in the semi dark, Carlos didn't catch it. _Will my sheild keep it out._ She was informed that her spell would hold. Relaxing again she continued on with her story.

"I wasn't going to be a cop at first okay? Hell my fighting record alone would have put me in the top ranks. Probably could still be in the top ranks on Earth. Though I'm out of my league elsewhere." She sighed leaning back in her seat more.

"Mercenaries make more money, why'd you switch?"

"Had a little brother to take care of. At ten Matty was already in high school. Hell, he was eightteen and already had two doctorates, Medical sciences, and robotics. I stopped the circuits to be a 'responsible' adult so they wouldn't send him somewhere where I wouldn't be able to find him. Matt was all I had when our folks died." She glanced up as if she had heard something.

"Cole?"

"It's nothing..." She set the coffee on the table before her and rubbed her arms more. "I... Guess it's just this place. There's so many memories." She gave a weak smile. "I'll be fine."


End file.
